The Internet of Things (IoT) extends the traditional model of the Internet from one of a network of computers to one of a network of all sorts of real-world items (referred to as “things”) configured to communicate with each other and the Internet. Networks of real-world items may include networks of sensors, actuators, and so on. The historical context of the Internet provides the IoT and users of the IoT with a wide selection of Internet utilities, such as Internet-based computer-to-computer communication protocols, and network/web-browser programming languages (e.g., HTML). The existing Internet utilities are well-suited to mere computer-to-computer communication, networking, and control; however, such Internet utilities have limited applicability and relevance to many aspects of the IoT and the things connected thereby that require programming, access, and control.